


He Was Their Boss

by Traw



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was their boss, it was his job to protect them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Their Boss

The sound of the rifle shot echoed around them and he felt the breath rush from his lungs as he stared, momentarily shocked, as Kate fell silently to the ground, a small of red hole had suddenly appeared in the middle of her forehead. Dropping to his knees, he desperately pressed his trembling fingers against the cool neck, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall as his heart refused to accept what his head told him.

This isn't how it was supposed to end. He was her boss; it was his job to protect her, to protect all his team. A job he took seriously!

Oh God, how was he going her family that she would never be coming home again. That he had failed to protect one of the most important people in their lives.

He felt a warm, reassuring hand squeeze his shoulder and he looked up into the shocked but compassionate eyes of the man whom he loved as Tony quietly murmured the words he desperately needed to hear but his heart could not quite believe. “It’s not your fault, Boss.”


End file.
